kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Driver
The is the transformation belt for the Armored Riders. It was invented by Ryoma Sengoku of the Yggdrasill Corporation as the first generation of Yggdrasill's transformation devices, with the Genesis Driver being the second generation. In theory, an indefinite amount of Sengoku Drivers exist, as there were numerous people (Bujin Gaim, Fifteen, Mars) who received Sengoku Drivers via unconventional means. Functionality The Sengoku Driver is usually only in its buckle form. If the user wants to use the belt, all they have to do is place it on their waist and the will automatically wrap around their body, fastening the belt. To transform, the user opens the lock on the Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Lockseed onto the belt's and closes the lock to secure it into the . Finally, the user presses the knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself, causing the Armor Part to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted, along with its corresponding phrase. Once on the user, the Armor Part materializes the Ride Wear suit and forms the Arms Helmet head piece. Afterwards, the Armor Part disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Arms Weapon appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the Armor Part will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. JEFusion If the wearer of the Sengoku Driver is in danger and has unlocked a Lockseed, the Armor Part will descend quickly to shield the user from harm. Even though all the Riders use a Sengoku Driver which share the same voice, they each have a unique plate on the wearer's left hand side. Each Rider Indicator is created when the belt is first put on, locking the belt to that particular user and changing the sounds the belt makes when in use. If the Sengoku Driver is damaged to the point that it will no longer function, the Rider Indicator will return to blank. In addition, the Sengoku Drivers only increase a person's physical strength and defenses by a certain amount, meaning that an Armored Rider's strength is also dependent on the person that's utilizing it. For example, Gaim and Baron Banana Arms both vary in statistics despite using the same exact Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver. Four additional variations on the Sengoku Driver exist, all featuring silver belts rather than the yellow ones of the primary Drivers. The first appears to be a prototype, as it lacks a Cutting Blade or Rider Indicator and thus cannot be used to transform, but can still be used by Yggdrasill Corporation researchers to protect themselves from the hypnotic effects of immature Lockseeds and convert them into mature ones. This type was in use before the events of the show. The second is a full mass-production version of the primary Sengoku Driver, which are used by the Kurokage Troopers. This version lacks a Rider Indicator and does not lock to a user, but instead can be used to transform by anyone. It is implied to be weaker than the primary Drivers by some amount, as seen when Kouta and Kaito were able to put up a fight against several Kurokage Troopers without transforming. A third, different variation of the mass-production Driver is found on Ryoma Sengoku's desk and is later used by Kamen Rider Knuckle, utilizing a slightly different Ride Wear suit than the Kurokage Troopers (the head/helmet is different). The fourth variant Sengoku Driver is identical in appearance to the mass-production type but with a Rider Indicator, and is claimed to be stronger than the originals. This type is used by Kamen Rider Bravo and Kamen Rider Gridon from episode 17 onward and used by Kamen Rider Gaim Yami in the movie in conjunction with the Genesis Core in place of the Rider Indicator. As shown, anyone who wears a Sengoku Driver, be it Riders or Yggdrasill Corporation employees, can turn immature Lockseeds into mature Lockseeds just by picking them from their stems. Wearing a Driver and locking in a mature Lock Seed in also provides nutrition to a wearer thus allowing them to survive without growing hungry. Aside from that, Sengoku Drivers can protect people from Invess infection, as shown when Kaito didn't take off his belt after being wounded by an Overlord to prevent from turning into an Invess. The Sengoku Driver can also combine with the Genesis Driver by replacing the former's Rider Indicator with the latter's Genesis Core. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Armor Part is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Armor Part to become the jinbaori-themed Jimber Armor Part, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Jimber Arms. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Armor Parts to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Jimber Armor Part and fall onto the user as usual. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The function can either power up a Rider's Arms Weapon for a finishing attack or allow the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms. *Twice: The function gives extra power to the Squash function. *Thrice: The function can either further enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. History The Sengoku Drivers were invented by Ryoma Sengoku, a scientist of the Yggdrasill Corporation's R&D Branch. As per the company's plans, the first six would be prototypes distributed to the Beat Riders of Zawame City. This way, whenever a Beat Rider transformed and fought, the Driver would collect data that would be used further by the Corporation's R&D Branch. The data collected from the Sengoku Drivers would eventually culminate in the creation of the Genesis Drivers, as well as the mass-production Sengoku Drivers used by the Kurokage Troopers. Ryoma Sengoku reveals that in 10 years time, the day the Inves take over, Yggdrasill can make one billion Sengoku Drivers, wiping out the other six billion people. Unfortunately, the Over Lords sped it up thanks to Rosyuo and Yggdrasill's self-destruction. After the death of Ryoma Sengoku, Kaito Kumon took up the means of power by becoming an Over Lord. Using this new found power, he advanced his goal of destroying the world. However many Armored Riders have tried to face him, resulting in defeat and destroyed Sengoku Drivers. After Helheim was cleared from Zawame City, evil still arose as a new Rider appeared. The surviving Armored Riders are left without Sengoku Drivers or Lockseeds to battle this new threat, save for one final mass-produced Driver, which is soon destroyed, and Mitsuzane's Sengoku Driver. Takatora notes that new Drivers could be constructed using the blueprints left behind by Ryoma, but the lack of Lockseeds would still leave them useless. Users (chronological order) Prototype version *Takatora Kureshima/Armored Rider Zangetsu: A unit that equips the user with a Musou Saber and its holder. Granted to him as the head of Yggdrasill's Research and Development, and was presumably the first Sengoku Driver to be initialized. In its first use, it failed badly, leaving his shoulder scarred; the belt was later upgraded into its current form. **A different faceplate is seen when using the Watermelon Lockseed. **Later retired its use in favor of his new Genesis Driver; when that Driver was taken from him, he reclaimed his original unit and began using it again. It was subsequently destroyed in battle against Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin. *Kouta Kazuraba/Armored Rider Gaim: A unit that equips the user with a Musou Saber, its holder and a Lock Holder. In Kiwami Arms, a second Lock Holder (which Kouta uses for his Energy Lockseeds) replaces the Musou Saber and its holder. One of the six Drivers purchased from Lock Dealer Sid; its original owner was Yuya Sumii, but after entering the Helheim Forest and eating a premature Lockseed, he was turned into the Byakko Inves and dropped the Driver under a tree, where Kouta would later find it and take it for his own use. *Kaito Kumon/Armored Rider Baron: A unit with no special attachments; one of the six Drivers purchased from Sid. Later began swapping it out for a new Genesis Driver as necessary. Kaito also stole a mass-production driver from Ryoma Sengoku's office during his escape from Yggdrasill Tower, and gave it to Zack, the future Armored Rider Knuckle. Even in the afterlife, Kaito still uses his Sengoku Driver in Movie War Full Throttle. *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Armored Rider Ryugen: A unit with no special attachments; one of the six Drivers "purchased" from Sid, with Mitsuzane using his dark personality to impress/convince Sid into "accidentally leaving behind" a Driver. He later retired it in favor of his brother's Genesis Driver, but returned to using his original Driver after acquiring the Yometsuheguri Lockseed, its use altering the design of his Rider Indicator temporarily until the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed was destroyed. *Hideyasu Jonouchi/Armored Rider Gridon: A unit with no special attachments; one of the six Drivers purchased from Sid. Later retired its use in favor of a mass-production unit. *Ryoji Hase/Armored Rider Kurokage: A unit with no special attachments; one of the six Drivers purchased from Sid. It was later destroyed in battle with Zangetsu. (User deceased as a result of a later battle.) *Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Armored Rider Bravo: A unit with no special attachments; one of the six Drivers purchased from Sid. Its original owner was Sonomura of Team Red Hot, but Oren confiscated it from him, both for causing a disturbance in his pastry shop and because Oren felt Sonamura was not worthy of having it. Later retired its use in favor of a mass-production unit. Mass-produced version *Yggdrasill Corporation Research Members: Harvesting Driver units with no Cutting Blade or special attachments; used by employees of Yggdrasill to safely harvest Lockseeds. (Status unknown following outlawing of Yggdrasill as a terrorist organization by world governments) *Kurokage Troopers: Units with no special attachments; used by employees of Yggdrasill to function as their foot soldiers. Decommissioned and disposed of following the end of the Helheim threat, save for one that was used by Jonouchi and destroyed in battle. **Mecha Kurokages: Two recreations of the Kurokage Troopers complete with Sengoku Driver by Megahex. One is recovered by Mitsuzane, giving it to Takatora. *Zack/Armored Rider Knuckle: A unit with no special attachments; stolen from Ryoma Sengoku's office in Yggdrasill Tower by Kaito, who gave it to Zack after stepping down as Team Baron's leader. It was later destroyed in battle with Baron. *Hideyasu Jonouchi/Armored Rider Gridon/Armored Rider Kurokage II: ** A new unit with Gridon's original Rider Indicator (most likely to identify the Ride Wear suit); given to him after becoming an employee of Yggdrasill. It was later destroyed in battle by Knuckle and Marika. **Later obtains a standard Mass-produced driver from Takatora and utilizes the Matsubokkuri Lockseed to become Kurokage, only for it to be destroyed by Jam. *Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Armored Rider Bravo: A new unit with Bravo's original Rider Indicator (most likely to identify the Ride Wear suit); given to him after becoming an employee of Yggdrasill. It was later destroyed in battle by Lord Baron. *Takatora Kureshima: **Harvesting Driver unit with no Cutting Blade or special attachments; given to him by Rosyuo after he lost his Genesis Driver and was trapped in the Helheim Forest. **Later receives a mass-produced unit taken from the Mecha Kurokage, which changes to match his original Rider Indicator. Other *Bujin Rider Gaim: Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted prototype models (including a unique Rider Indicator), this unit equips the user with a Musou Saber and its holder; how he got it is unknown. Destroyed along with Bujin Gaim himself. (Deceased) *Kamen Rider Idun: Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted prototype models (including a unique Rider Indicator), but with no special attachments. *Ren Aoi/Armored Rider Fifteen: Aesthetically identical to the silver-belted mass production models, but with a unique Rider Indicator and belt formation (it appears to be made out of bone at first, then solidifies into a standard silver belt); obtained prior to joining the Badan Empire after his son's apparent death. Destroyed by Gaim 1 Arms, freeing him from Badan's brainwashing. *Kougane/Armored Rider Mars/Armored Rider Jam: (Deceased) **(Armored Rider Mars): Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted prototype models (including a unique Rider Indicator) but with no special attachments; appeared on him when he was awoken in the Soccer World by the alternate Ryoma Sengoku. Presumably stolen from Ryoma's lab. This Sengoku Driver was destroyed by Gaim and Kamuro. **(Armored Rider Jam): Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted prototype models (including a unique Rider Indicator), armed with a Musou Saber (yet lacks a Musou Saber Holder). Destroyed by Ryugen and Gaim. *Kouta Kazuraba/Armored Rider Gaim Yami: Aesthetically identical to his original Sengoku Driver, but with a silver-belt like those of the mass production models. It is equipped with a Genesis Core and a Lock Holder; This unit was reverted back to the original yellow belt when he was freed from Kougane's control. *Lapis/Armored Rider Kamuro: Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted prototype models (including a unique Rider Indicator) but with no special attachments; presumably taken from Ryoma's lab or created via his bracelet, and uses it on conjunction with the Silver Ringo Lockseed given to him by DJ Sagara for a short time to fight Mars. (User MIA.) *Yuya Sumii/Armored Rider Gaim: A unit that equips the user with a Musou Saber, its holder and a Lock Holder; one of the six prototype Drivers purchased from Sid. In Kouta's vision of an alternate timeline, Yuya had successfully used this Driver to become Gaim and fought Kouta, who had become the Byakko Inves in his stead. *Kamen Rider Maja: Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted prototype models (including a unique Rider Indicator), but with no special attachments. Rider Indicators Original= Slaying Moon Faceplate.png| Zangetsu GaimFaceplate.png| Gaim BaronFaceplate.png| Baron RyugenFacePlate HD.png| Ryugen Gritonfaceplate.jpg| Gridon Black Shadow Faceplate.png| Kurokage Bravo faceplate 01.png| Bravo |-| Variations= Bujin Gaim FacePlate.png| Bujin Gaim ZangetsuWatermelonFaceplate.png| Zangetsu (Watermelon Lockseed) YOMIFACEPLATE.png| Ryugen Yomi |-| Apple Lockseed= IdunFaceplate.png| Idun Mars Faceplate.png| Mars Kamuro Faceplate.png| Kamuro Jam Faceplate.png| Jam |-| Miscellaneous= Blank_Rider_Indicator.jpg| Blank (Unused/Kurokage Troopers/Knuckle) XV Faceplate.png| Fifteen Finishing attacks Squash= Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) Orange Squash Burai Kick 1080p Bluray.jpg|Orange Squash: Burai Kick PineKick finisher.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h03m58s30.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy Burai_Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash Kiwami Burai Kick.png|Kiwami Squash: Burai Kick Extremely Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory Kiwami Big Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Variation) FR Orange Buraikick.png|Fresh Orange Squash: Burai Fresh Kick Gaim Rider1 riderkick.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h40m04s196.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory Big Banana shoot.png|Banana Squash: Cavaliend Mango Squash Bullet.png|Mango Squash: Punish Mash (Long range ver.) MangoSquash hitting.png|Mango Squash: Punish Mash (Close range ver.) Grape Dragon Shot.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot Ryugen Kyaku.jpg|Budou Squash: Ryugen Kyaku Double Melon E Slash.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Donguri Squash: Donkachi Giant Rotation Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki Durian colorful light.png|Durian Squash: Durian Danger (Energy beam ver.) Durian Shoot.png|Durian Squash: Durian Danger (Energy shooting ver.) Durian Soccer.png|Durian Squash: Durian Danger (Kick on soccer ball) Kurumi Squash.jpg|Kurumi Squash Yomi Dragon Shot.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Dragon Shot Yomotsu Heguri Kick.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Ryugen Kyaku Ryugen Redyue Spear.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash (Rider Thrust ver.) Darkness Squash.png|Darkness Squash Fifteen Hibiki Squash.gif|Hibiki Squash: Ongekibou Rekka (Decade Arms ver.) |-| Au Lait= Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan Vlcsnap-2014-01-14-15h24m17s130.png|Banana Au Lait: Gaim Banana Bullet Citron slash.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh SPvictoryole.jpg|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h40m40s42.png|Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash Kiwi SH.png|Kiwi Au Lait: Spinning Hoop Dnkbullet.jpg|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy bullet ver.) Durian Au Lait slash.png|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy slash ver.) Kurumi AuLait Walnutbomb.png|Kurumi Au Lait Darkness Au Lait.png|Darkness Au Lait 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou |-| Sparking= Soiya! Orange Sparking.jpg|Orange Sparking (Fruit shield ver.) Gaim-Banana Arms Sparking.png|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory (Gaim ver.) FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer Banana Sparking big banana.png|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory (Baron ver.) MGSparking.png|Mango Sparking: Punish Mash Donguri sparking.png|Donguri Sparking (Rider Shooting ver.) Acorn Sparking.png|Donguri Sparking (Nut shield ver.) Matsubokkuri Sparking 1080p Bluray.jpg|Matsubokkuri Sparking: Kage Nui Tsuki KurumiSparking.png|Kurumi Sparking Miscellaneous Variations= No-Cutting Blade Blank SD.png|Sengoku Driver with no Cutting Blade or Rider Indicator ProtoSengokuDriver + Himawari.png|No-Cutting Blade or Rider Indicator Sengoku Driver with the Himawari Lockseed in its Drive Bay SD No Faceplate.png|Gaim's Sengoku Driver remoevd Rider Idicator O0720040412832577612.jpg|Sengoku Driver with the Lemon Energy Lockseed in its Drive Bay Ren Aoi with Driver.png|Fifteen's Sengoku Driver with bone Folding Band |-| Combinations= Sengoku Driver + Genesis Core.png|Sengoku Driver combined with the Genesis Core O0720040412832588213.jpg|Sengoku Driver & Genesis Core with the Orange & Lemon Energy Lockseeds in their slots SenyoJoint + SengokuDriver.png|Sengoku Driver combined with the Senyo Joint |-| Destroyed= 1476395 186219951572174 1238508274 n.jpg|Ryoji Hase's destroyed Sengoku Driver & Matsubokkuri Lockseed Broken Zangetsu SD.png|Takatora Kureshima's destroyed Sengoku Driver & Melon Lockseed Jounouchi Destroyed SD LS.png|Hideyasu Jonouchi's destroyed Sengoku Driver & Donguri Lockseed JonouchiKurokage SD Destroyed.png|Hideyasu Jonouchi's destroyed Sengoku Driver & Matsubokkuri Lockseed Oren Destroyed SD LS.png|Oren Pierre Alfonzo's destroyed Sengoku Driver & Durian Lockseed KnuckleBrokenSengokuDriver.jpg|Zack's destroyed Sengoku Driver & Kurumi Lockseed Destroyed 15 SD.png|Ren Aoi's utterly destroyed Sengoku Driver Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Sengoku Driver, as well as the Musou Saber and the Lockseeds, is provided by . Notes *In an interview with Hyper Hobby, Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takebe spoke of how she liked that the Riders were all using the same belt, reminding her of Kamen Rider Ryuki, where the Riders all used the V-Buckle belt to transform. Design-wise, she said how she liked the plate on the side that shows the Rider's face. Henshin Justice However, the Riders' Ride Wear transformation sequences are almost similar to the Riders from Kamen Rider Den-O. *The in Sengoku Driver is one kanji away from being . In this case, the kanji , meaning "country" or "state", is replaced with , meaning "extreme". This, however, is due to the fact that the Driver was directly named after its creator. *Depending on the Rider Indicator, the Sengoku Driver emits a different style of standby music every time a Lockseed is attached onto the Drive Bay and the lock is secured into the Lock On Arm. It also either announces a different word or emits the sound of a guitar riff every time the Cutting Blade is pressed down. The only exceptions to this are Mars, Kamuro, and Jam. **Gaim, Zangetsu, & Kurokage (Troopers): Japanese horagai music and the word . **Baron & Gridon: European trumpet music and the words . **Ryugen (Yomi): Chinese erhu & gong music and the word . **Bravo, Knuckle, Bujin Gaim, & Fifteen: American rock & roll music and a guitar riff. *The Sengoku Driver is similar to the Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory, as both require a lever-like attachment to be pushed down between one and three times to access a weapon or ability. *Each of the Sengoku Driver's functions are named after a type of beverage. **Squash: Concentrated syrup. **Au Lait: Coffee with milk. **Sparking: Carbonated water. *The Sengoku Driver is similiar to the from , as it is named after creator. *Kamen Rider Knuckle was originally planned to have his own Rider Indicator. This was scrapped because the Ride Wear suit used in the production of Kamen Rider Gaim is a Kurokage suit. *Gridon and Kurokage's Rider Indicators, when compared to the rest of the Armored Riders, are rather plain-looking. The reason for this is unknown, though due to some of the differences between them and the other Armored Riders, this may be an indication: **Their default forms are based on nuts instead of fruits (Gridon's Donguri Arms is based on an acorn, while Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Arms is based on a pinecone). **Their primary transformation Lockseeds are not A-Classed (Gridon's Donguri Lockseed is Class B, while Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Lockseed is Class C). This theory has some credence, as Kurokage's Indicator literally has nothing but his face on it, while Gridon's has a patch of brown. *The Drivers in Kamen Rider Gaim are similar to the Memory Drivers from Kamen Rider W, as they both have several generations of models. They are also similar in that they are meant to filter a raw power that would otherwise make an individual go insane. *The Sengoku Driver is the first main Rider Belt since Kamen Rider Kiva that does not contain the name of its series' protagonist Kamen Rider. References IT:Sengoku Driver Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Gaim)